Wyatt Masher
Wyatt James Masher is Max Amaru and Naomi Masher's son, the prince of Amun-Seth and the second largest Titan on Barvos, despite both his parents being human. He is father to a brood of nine younglings still in their infancy, and currently acts as full time brood-father to them. He is known for being a fierce warrior, a ruthless strategist and a caring if slightly over-bearing father. More recently, he's been critized by the Sethian public for acting more 'titan' than 'human, though this is down to the hatching of his pure-blooded younglings. He is also the arch-nemisis of Jaden Von Karston, a powerful member of the mysterious Spectres, and a 'brother from another mother' with Zankai Mercer. Origins During the events of The Nothing Child, Max and Naomi, Wyatt's parents, first met and became romantically attached. Shortly after, Naomi fell pregnant with Wyatt - an unforeseen incident. His Titan genetic code was transferred down from his grand-mother, a Titan named Mahuika, whom share a romantic relationship with Cayden within the Warp. The 'Titan' gene skipped Naomi's generation and was instead passed to Wyatt. Wyatt was born and raised in Outland. When he was nine, he took his first trip out in realspace with Max, a trip that turned to be very eventful. From there, he began to build a burning desire to take part in the Eternity War as his parents had done. Rise of the Machine God: Extinction & post-Warp loss Following Wyatt's arrival in Devil's Crag and the death of both his parents on the same day, Wyatt suffered from severe depression and disappeared from sight, leaving the group to fend without him. He was eventually located by Cayden and the Outlaws/Dark Avengers, who convinced him to return. Taking Cayden as a rolemodel and his only living relative, Wyatt followed the group into the House of Gold and Bones, but was forced to leave to rescue Melissa Anderson's children from the Warp; Alanna and Ren. Though sucessful, he was unable to save Melissa herself. When the Warp was finally destroyed, Wyatt initially struggled to cope with his new 'organic' nature. With help from Cayden, he eventually rediscovered his new traits and found the limits to his strength. Though no longer capable of magic, he is still significantly powerful. Along with Cayden, Eskara and Zankai, he became one of the four members of the Spectres. He also kept consistant contact with most of the Outlaws and Dark Avengers, moreso than others. Campaign in Tyran Eight years later, Wyatt began a four year long campaign against Jaden Von Karston, in an attempt to run the brood out of Tyran. Mostly undocumented, the war was relatively small, with the two constantly trying to outwit each other. One of the Von Karston females, Nova Von Karston, was captured by Wyatt. Through multiple interrogations spanning at least a year, Wyatt and Nova developed a romantic relationship. Nova cast off her Von Karston name in favour of Wyatt's Sethian lifestyle. The two of them conceived the Skybound brood during this period. Both Nova and Wyatt were thrilled by the concept of raising a brood, and hatched a plan to fly far to the west of Barvos and raise them in solitude. Wyatt, however, was captured by Jaden Von Karston shortly before Nova laid their eggs. Wyatt was brutally tortured, physically and mentally, not for information but simply for Jaden's pleasure, and as a 'punishment' for having crossed Jaden in the first place. Nova, along with their eggs, was eventually captured too. As a punishment to Wyatt, Nova was also tortured extensively, to the point where she lost the vast majority of her memory and even her dragon form, believing herself to be human. Wyatt was eventually rescued two years later by Cayden, but his and Nova's eggs were not recovered. It would transpire later that many of them had been smuggled to the Rainmaker in the Stormlands, who would attempt to raise them as his own believing Wyatt's brood to be 'special'. Some were also bought by ExoTech, which would eventually lead to disaster. Wyatt himself was spiritually broken by the events, and spent four years recovering his memory and sanity, though the loss of his eggs was certain to eventually drive him mad. During this time, Wyatt built a make-shift titan-home, which he called the Den, in secret a few miles south from Devil's Crag. He spent almost all of his free time alone there, over the course of nearly six years. Reunited with his Young Following the Theta Site Incident, Johnathon Bradley relayed a message to Cayden regarding the titan eggs that had been mutated by Pandora's Box. Believing them to be his own missing eggs, Wyatt descended into a violent fury and vaporised an ExoTech base as revenge. Cayden sucessfully located the rest of Wyatt's eggs in the Stormlands, though Tawh refused to let Wyatt claim them. Upon learning that his eggs had begun to hatch, Wyatt flew immediately to the Stormlands and attacked Tawh, willing to get himself killed in order to see his younglings. Cayden, following closely behind, threatened Tawh, and Wyatt was allowed to see his children. Nervous and entirely ignorant of parenthood, Wyatt struggled to build a relationship with the Skybound younglings, who had hatched less than a week prior to his arrival. He coped by trusting only his natural paternal instinct and ignoring the 'human' side of brain, essentially shutting off his cultural brain. He eventually grew obsessed with caring for his children and refused to abandon them. Following some careful diplomacy, Wyatt managed to move his brood to Amun-Seth, where he had already built a Den for them. Difficulties arose, particularly with his enhanced son Echo, and Wyatt struggled to recaptured the 'human' essence of his mind. With time, and effort, spend with his family and, eventually, with Nova, he began to recover his sanity with the help of his children. Personality and Powers Wyatt is the second largest titan on Barvos, closely following Tawh. He is faster, however, in flight and his breath attack, a hot torrent of flame, is considerably more effective than most due to its higher than average temperate. He is also a talented fighter. Following his encounter with Jaden Von Karston, Wyatt's damaged mental characteristics have slowly been recovering. He was a warrior in heart, though fully abandoned the vast majority of his lifestyle in order to raise his brood. He is morally benevolant, though is hugely over-protective of his younglings. He doesn't consider himself a 'good' parent, though he makes every effort to respect the ludicrously different morals of his children when they conflict, trying to solve conflicts with the 'two sides to every story' attitude. This often falls on his head and has his children resenting him, though they are quick to forgive and, despite all arguments, generally respect and regard Wyatt as their true guardian. Trivia * Wyatt was the fifth member of the Masher family to appear 'on-screen', as it were. He's was the first character to be both conceived and born during a campaign. * The decision to make Wyatt the father of the Skybound brood almost didn't happen, since all Masher characters have traditionally been NPCs. Category:Titans